Pequeñas dosis de intentos de cotidianidad
by Sketch.Desolucion
Summary: Serie de historias entrelazadas, todo puede suceder con una pareja tan singular y contraria, Gajeel y Levy tratan de vivir el día a día sin muchas complicaciones, claro que pocas veces lo logran, al fin y al cabo son de Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fanfiction de Gajeel & Levy (e insinuación Natsu & Lucy), simplemente me enamore de esta pareja, las razones no sé, tal vez porque son tan opuestos que se complementan perfectamente, lástima que no haya muchos fics de ellos en español, pero declaro que intentare de llenar el fandom de Fairy Tail con fics de ellos.

Este será en general una serie de historias, entrelazadas, no seguirán un orden cronológico estricto, y no es una historia como tal, son más bien un conjunto de one-shots pero todos ocurren en el mismo universo.

Pues disfruten, espero sea de su agrado, cualquier cosa un review siempre es bien recibido.

* * *

**Mudanza**

Si se mudaba, Levy Mcgarden dejaba su pequeño cuarto en Fairy Hills en pocos días, le daba algo de nostalgia abandonar las viejas paredes de color crema que empezaban a tener humedad debido a su cercanía con el baño general, también lo haría con su ventana preferida donde podía ver quien llegaba y se iba de misión, suspiro triste, si extrañaría sobre todo a la chicas que la ayudaban en todo lo que podían, buscar un libro especifico entre el eterno desorden, prender la caldera del agua porque estaba demasiada alta, cosas de ese estilo.

Pero dejando la melancolía de lado, mudarse no era algo sencillo, menos para alguien como ella, bien era sabido el gusto extremo que tenía por leer, y si eso significaba decenas, cientos de libros que ya habían pasado por sus manos y que ahora residían en las altas estanterías, mesas, cama, tocador, piso, bueno cualquier disponible era bueno para dejar apilados los libros.

Viejos, nuevos, de física, arte, el punto es que tenía demasiados y no tenía planeado deshacerse de ellos, bueno al menos no la mitad, así que tenía que empezar tarde o temprano el pesado proceso de empaquetarlos, aunque mucha gente había ofrecido su ayuda ella la negaba energéticamente pues no quería quitarle el tiempo a los demás, algunos insistían (sobre todo Jet y Droy) pero luego lo dejaban al ver el rotundo "no" por parte de la pequeña mujer, aunque a veces ella se sentía mal por rechazar la generosa ayuda pero volvía a alegrarse cuando recordaba el motivo de dar rechazos, y esto era porque tenía más bien un motivo oculto y banal.

—Para tener un cerebro tan pequeño realmente te entra mucho —Hablo soltando sin mucho cuidado una gran caja repleta de los libros antes mencionados, si Gajeel Redfox ayudaba a Levy a empaquetar, no es que el quisiera, es que estaba "obligado" a hacerlo, vestía con un pantalón desgastado y una camisa sin mangas, junto con botas y una gran banda en la frente para evitar que el sudor se escurriera en su rostro.

—Oye mi cerebro no es pequeño, te puedo asegurar que es mucho más grande que el tuyo —contesto más bien infantilmente la chica cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero con la boca.

Si, Gajeel Redfox era su motivo oculto y banal, quería pasar tiempo de calidad con su "novio" si se podría aplicar esa palabra al chico gruñón que se sentaba en la pequeña (como la mayoría de las cosas de Levy) cama. Ella se acercó quedando enfrente de él, con su vestido de volantes y esa banda de flores en la cabeza que acostumbraba a llevar casi siempre.

—Pues eso no te lo niego, sepa quien lo que hay dentro de tu cabeza de alfiler —Dijo golpeando con un dedo la frente de la chica que empuño ambas manos con una venita sobresaliente, pero antes que pudiera decir algo Gajeel hábilmente con los dos brazos la atrajo hacía el con un sonrisa un poco perturbadora.

—Pero hoy me apetece saber más que hay dentro de tu vestido —Levy se sonrojo como un tomate, o más bien si un tomate se sonrojara no llegaría al nivel de rojo que estaba Levy en ese momento, más aun cuando sintió la traviesa mano de su chico subir por su delicado muslo y empezar a juguetear con el liguero que traía.

— ¡Gajeel! No, no, tenemos que terminar de empacar —Hablaba con poca firmeza, pues Gajeel se entretenía con su cuello dándole pequeños besos ignorando las palabras de su novia que parecía ceder enredando sus dedos en la abundante cabellera azabache.

— ¿Me vas a decir qué es mejor empacar? —Hablo con un susurro en el oído de ella para luego lamerlo sin discreción, ¿Has sentido alguna vez una pequeña corriente de energía en el cuerpo? Pues Levy tenía una de esas y muy fuertes por toda su columna y cuello.

—No, no-no, n-no lo sé —Trataba, enserio lo hacía, trataba de hablar y ganar con la poca coherencia que le quedaba, pero todo se fue al demonio al ver los ojos deseosos de Gajeel. Al carajo el autocontrol, Gajeel empezó a meter su otra mano en la espalda de la chica buscando el broche del sostén color amarillo que le molestaba para poder acceder a los firmes pechos de la chica, Levy por su parte metía una pequeña mano debajo de la camisa empezando a tocar el buen trabajado torso de Gajeel, las respiraciones empezaban a entremezclarse y los gemidos y gruñidos comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes.

— ¡Levy! ¡¿Estás ahí? ¡Voy a pasar! —O sí, es que ni siquiera en los mejores momentos no puede faltar ese "pero" o "interrupción que jode el asunto" y lo segundo lo pensaría más bien un tipo como Gajeel.

Levy se quitó de las piernas del chico casi de inmediato, dando un salto más bien chistoso, Gajeel solo gruño fuerte y mucho.

— ¡Si, si! ¡Aquí estoy Lu-chan! ¡Espera un segundo! —Hablo Levy tratando de controlar su respiración y volviéndose a abrochar el sostén, Gajeel por su parte solo se levantó molesto a seguir empacando con la suerte de que su entrepierna todavía no reaccionaba del todo. Levy se echó un último vistazo en un pequeño espejo, todavía seguía roja de la cara pero le echaría la culpa al calor cualquier cosa.

— ¡Pasa! —Grito y sin esperarse la perilla se giró para dejar pasar a una Lucy sonriente con un estómago grande y no, no estaba gorda porque a su edad eso sería pecado, lo que llevaba en ese abultado vientre era a su primogénito.

— ¡Cada día te vez más radiante Lu-chan! —Comento destellante Levy juntando ambas manos, Lucy sonrió feliz, si bien no estaba en sus planes embarazarse solo a los 20, había pasado y pues no podía hacer nada, no es que fuera malo al contrario, si era hijo del chico que amaba, si era hijo de Natsu, que no cabe de decir que él casi muere de alegría al enterarse, (pues al fin podría ser una figura paterna como lo fue Igneel tiempo atrás con él).

—Gracias Levy-chan, haber cuando te veo igual —Levy se sonrojo y río nerviosa, Gajeel al escuchar solo murmuro algo como _"Y lo hubiera hecho si no hubieras entrado coneja tonta"_ pero Lucy ni Levy escucharon.

* * *

Perdón si hay incoherencias o faltas ortográficas.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí otro capítulo… no me convenció del todo, no sé porque, tal vez porque lo veo muy Occ (ósea fuera del carácter), espero no haber abusado de ello…

De cualquier modo espero lo disfruten.

**¡Gracias!** ¡Gracias de verdad a todos los review anteriores y a las alertas!, me fueron muy gratos.

Y ya saben manden un Review que se agradece mucho, inspiran al autor, cualquier cosa estaría bien (claro todo con respeto).

* * *

**Ese empalagoso "Te odio" de toda relación… ¿te odio?**

El día había terminado y había sido cansado, pero ya solo quedaban unas cuantas cosas en Fairy Hills, así que oficialmente ella ya se había mudado, mañana solo regresaría por lo restante y se despediría de las chicas.

La melancolía volvió a invadirla, en el camino a su nuevo hogar no pudo dejar de soltar suspiros y risitas recordando los buenos y malos momentos que había vivido en su antiguo hogar, volvió a dejar salir aire de su boca.

—Si por cada suspiro que has soltado crecieras un centímetro ya tuvieras una altura decente— Hablo Gajeel que se encontraba caminando junto con Pantherlily que había llegado a lo último para ayudar a llevar las pesadas cajas de libros y otros objetos.

—No, no, estoy bien enserio, solo que… me da tristeza…ya sabes viví mucho tiempo ahí con las chicas y pues… ya no importa, estoy bien —Hablo bajito casi susurrando ignorando lo de los centímetros, Gajeel no insistió más estaba oscureciendo y lo mejor sería que llegaran pronto a su destino.

Cuando menos los esperaban ya se encontraban enfrente de la casa del chico de actitud problemática, era de dos pisos pero no muy grande, era de las ultimas en la ciudad y a pocos metros colindaba ya con el bosque, el aire era muy fresco por lo mismo, Gajeel abrió de un portazo la puerta y puso en el suelo junto con Pantherlily la ya mencionada mercancía de Levy.

—Bueno, si es todo me retiro —Hablo educadamente como siempre lo hacía el gato de Gajeel, dejando a ambos humanos sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡A donde rayos es que vas! —Pregunto casi desafiante el dragón slayer, Levy quería morir en risa pues él parecía una madre preocupada por donde salía su hijo a altas horas de las noches, pero se tragó las carcajadas por ver a Gajeel tan emotivamente preocupado.

—Soy un ser libre Gajeel, además solo iré con los demás Exceed han tenido mmm… problemas… si así se le podría decir, y necesitan mi ayuda —Pantherlily cubría el hecho de que el problema era igual a "no habido pescado delicioso en buen tiempo". Gajeel enderezo un poco la espalda y suspiro profundo, inmediatamente abrazo al gato que ya estaba en forma pequeña, derramando lagrimas dramáticamente, Levy dejo caer una gota de sudor por su frente, ¿Cómo es que podía tener una personalidad tan cambiante?

—Bueno ya, estaré bien, solo será unos días con suerte, pero no creo que pase de una o dos semanas... cualquier cosa pueden comunicarse conmigo con una lacrima—Phanterlily saco sus alas detrás de su pequeña espalda y salió por la puerta aún abierta.

— ¡Cuídate mucho! —Grito Levy al gatito que la miro con una sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Y Gajeel cuida bien de Levy-san! ¡Por cierto no quiero quejas de los vecinos de que hubo ruidos "extraños" y saben perfectamente a lo que me refiero! —Levy se sonrojo y Gajeel intento tirarle un tornillo que Pantherlily simplemente esquivo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quería morir, como había podido olvidar esa caja, sobre toda porque tenía "eso", la había dejado a lo último por obvias razones y por las misma tenía que haberla traído hoy.

Gajeel que acababa de darse una ducha pasó sin camisa y solo un largo bóxer negro mirando con un signo de interrogación a la chica en cuestión pues según ella buscaba desesperada entre las cajas pero más bien a los ojos de cualquier otra persona tiraba a diestra y siniestra el contenido de estas.

—Sabes que fue un fastidio empacar esas cosas como para que las tiras así nada más —Declaro el chico pasando una mano por sus mojados cabellos. Más ella no pareció inmutarse por el comentario, después de unos segundos se cayó en ambas piernas derrotada.

El motivo de su derrota, simple, había olvidado la caja con toda su ropa, cabía muy bien una caja grande, no era demasiada, además era pequeña y doblada casi minúscula, sobre todo su ropa interior.

—La olvide… —Hablo sin darle realmente una respuesta clara a Gajeel que comenzaba a picarle el bicho de la curiosidad (un bicho que si me permiten decirle ha de ser terriblemente atroz pues casi siempre uno sale perdiendo con el) por saber de qué estaba hablando la chica que cerraba los ojos con una mano en su frente.

— ¿Olvidaste qué? —Se estaba impacientando, Levy suspiro y alzo su rostro para encontrase con la cara del chico todavía media mojada con algunos cabellos pegados al rostros, algunas gotas se colaron a la suya.

—Mi ropa… —Hubo un momento de silencio, Gajeel estallo en carcajadas agarrando su estómago, Levy se levantó entonces del suelo con las mejillas infladas y un entrecejo fruncido.

— ¡Tú olvidaste algo tan simple como eso! ¡Enana tonta! ¡Quién olvida lo más esencial! —"Auch", si esa es una representación escrita del dolor que sentía Levy al escuchar las burlas de Gajeel, era cruel, no lo aguantó y empezó a llorar como una pequeña niña de preescolar.

— ¡No soy tonta! ¡Soy más lista que tú! ¡Y no soy enana! ¡Simplemente lo mejor viene en frascos pequeños! —Grito acusadoramente llorando con sus mejillas sonrojadas, Gajeel dejo de reír al verla así de molesta y llorando.

Levy limpiaba sus lágrimas con ambas manos, Gajeel era muy cruel con ella, ¡No era justo! ¡Era su novia!, salió corriendo y se metió al baño que no estaba muy lejos, se dejó caer de sentón con la espalda pegada en puerta.

No paso mucho para que se escuchara como tocaban la puerta con fuerza, como Gajeel acostumbraba.

—De acuerdo, no eres tonta, y si eres más lista que yo, y no eres enana solo eres… un poco más baja que el promedio —Gajeel hablaba con un deje de aburrimiento en su voz abriendo los ojos de manera exagerada, pero no es que estuviera aburrido, solo quería suavizar el tono de voz para hablarle a la pequeña mujer.

—… no te creo… —Declaro dejando de llorar, tenía los brazos cruzados y la cabeza levantada en una clara muestra de indignación.

Gajeel rodo los ojos, era difícil tratar con su chiquita, bufo e hizo "tsk" con la lengua, ¿Qué haría?, tenía que arreglar las cosas y hacer que Levy saliera por las buenas, porque si por el fuera ya hubiera podido hacer un enorme agujero en la pared y sacarla a la fuerza.

Pero si algo había aprendido Gajeel en todo el tiempo que pasaba tiempo con Levy era a pensar, si estrategias, pues al principio de la relación Levy con solo palabras lo derrotaba en cualquier discusión, y a él no le gustaba perder, así que tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a ser un poco más "inteligente" o "listo", se recargo un momento y de repente algo hizo clic en su cabeza, _tal vez funcione… al carajo no tengo toda la noche_

—Bueno como no crees todo lo que te digo entonces todo lo que diga será al revés—Gajeel suspiro un poco, ladeo la cabeza pensando, se sonrojo un poco, solo un poco.

—Te odio, no me gusta tu cabello y ese horrible lazo de flores, también me desagrada tu suave piel y tu aroma a lirios frescos, detesto sobre todo tus acolchonados labios rosas que muchas veces saben a cerezas por tu frustrante adicción a las mismas y además…

La perilla de la puerta, Levy estaba toda roja de la cara, pareciera que un balón la había golpeado de lleno en el rostro para dejarla así, pero ese no era el motivo (de ser así Gajeel ya se hubiera encargado de matar al desgraciado que se atreviera), el verdadero motivo era escuchar todas esas cosas.

—… yo… yo también te odio —Levy hablo tartamudeando, Gajeel sonrió de lado.

— ¿Enserio? Vaya que pena pues yo si te creo a ti, eso quiere decir que tu si me odias —La fastidiaría un poco más, disfrutaría del que su estrategia hubiera funcionado.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nunca te odiaría! —Chillo espantada la Mcgarden abriendo por completo la puerta, se sintió tan pequeña enfrente de Gajeel que lo miraba divertido con la situación, a él se le escapo una risotada.

— ¿Entonces?... ¿Me odias o me…

— ¡Te amo! ¡Gajeel! ¡Te amo! —Dejo escapar en un agudo chillido de nuevo, Gajeel entonces la abrazo alzándola en el aire.

—Bien entonces si te digo qué… —Gajeel se acercó a la oreja de ella susurrándole un par de cosas que le regresaron el rojo vivo a la cara.

—No-no te atreverías —Susurro torpemente la chica de cabellos azules.

—Con tal de demostrarte de que te amo, sí —Él le dedico una sonrisa perturbadora, y ella termino por sonreír, de último se adentraron al baño y no precisamente por la "tranquilidad de una ducha relajante"

Y si, cuando Pantherlily regreso tenía una larga lista de quejas de los vecinos, mucho más larga de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Gracias por leer, se agradece.


End file.
